


【忍迹OA】孤独肖像

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [1]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 几天前，我做了一个梦的片段：小景抓着侑士的手亲上他的脸颊。忽然就醒了。之后惆怅了半天，都过去十多年了……当年网王还没变成杀人网球，同人还是乐趣园的时代，一个站子一个站子翻粮吃的日子仿佛还历历在目，竟然从来也没为他俩写点什么。明明也算初心CP（之一）的……于是有了这篇文。时间太久太多细节已经记不太清了，主要还是放在现在时吧，见谅。一万8一发完。谢谢阅读。





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

> 几天前，我做了一个梦的片段：小景抓着侑士的手亲上他的脸颊。忽然就醒了。  
> 之后惆怅了半天，都过去十多年了……当年网王还没变成杀人网球，同人还是乐趣园的时代，一个站子一个站子翻粮吃的日子仿佛还历历在目，竟然从来也没为他俩写点什么。明明也算初心CP（之一）的……于是有了这篇文。时间太久太多细节已经记不太清了，主要还是放在现在时吧，见谅。  
> 一万8一发完。谢谢阅读。

忍足在看到新送来的病历时愣了一下。Atobe这个名字并没有那么常见，以至于他看到接下来并不是Keigo时有点说不上来是遗憾还是放松。

主任在他翻开前用笔按住了封面，忍足抬头看他。

“这是VVIP级的病人。”主任说，加了重音。“是那个‘迹部’。”

不是我认识的那个迹部。忍足心里默默说。但他没说出来，只是等着主任说完。

“第一，严格保密病情。第二，准备好会诊，我亲自主刀，你做副手。第三，伺候好他，包括他的家人，明年的预算就靠这个案子了。”

忍足点头。主任又叮嘱了几句，方才放心离开，让忍足研究病历。

是中老年人中较为常见的心血管毛病，需要做心脏搭桥。本身手术并不复杂，在他们医院每天都有数台。但因为对方地位显赫，半点也马虎不得。

忍足把病历翻了翻，那位迹部先生表情严肃，目光炯炯地在病历上看着他。表情有点熟悉，虽然忍足从未跟他打过照面，但他总觉得眉眼轮廓看着眼熟——他认为这纯属幻觉，毕竟他都这么多年没见过那谁了，连他样子都变成记忆里一个模糊的影子，可看到那双眼睛，总觉得好像被他盯着，让忍足不自觉后颈有点发毛。

忍足带着牙酸的表情翻过了前几页，最后一页是家属关系。

妻迹部久美，旁边就跟着子迹部景吾。

忍足嘶嘶抽了口气，牙是真的开始酸了起来。

 

在东京最负盛名的大学附属医院就职，忍足侑士的日子可不像人们想得那么舒坦。

老爹盛名在外，别人看他这个二代总觉得他沾了荫庇，谁知他叛逆期脑子抽了跟老头子闹翻，虽然勉强应下来读医学院，之后他爹没给他使绊子就算照顾了。一直到他进入这白色巨塔，关系才稍微缓和一点，逢年过节打电话臭骂一下不爱归家的不孝子。

忍足本来就多花了时间在外面轮转，前几年又因为急救做得好被抓去做了急救指导医，没空写论文做专业，科研一耽误，升等就慢了，等他转入心内科室，他同龄的都升了副主任。他们主任也是他们医院的执行主任，看他手上功夫好，特爱使唤他做副手，忍足也没吭声，都受了。反正不过看病救人。

在医院看见熟人并不是件好事，旧友见面的快乐总免不了被对疾病的担忧打断。忍足这几年见过不少旧友。做急救时是一个学妹早产，学妹疼得根本没认出他来，忍足在接生时心情复杂地想了下这姑娘以前还追过他许久。凤长太郎摔骨折给送来过一次，日吉吃坏肚子来挂过水……隔壁青学倒是来得人更多。乾来做过眼角膜手术，桃城陪老婆看病来了几趟。手冢有段时间手腕经常要来复建检查——大概就是因为手冢总是时不时来晃悠一趟，忍足比他自己愿意的更常想到那个缺席的人。

手冢——因为手冢就是手冢——作为前国手被几个新来的护士和病人家属围着要签名的时候忍足给他解了围，俩人在医院走廊里聊了会儿天，交流了一番近况，免不了就得谈起迹部——没人能绕过迹部。那大爷在所有人的青春里留下一道闪光，不容质疑，活生生的，让人想到就忍不住扬起嘴角。

手冢也不免感慨。在他漫长的职业生涯里迹部是非常早期的昙花一现，忍足更是不曾留下影子，但好像就因为迹部的存在感过分强烈，让他也没法忘怀儿时激烈的争斗和随之所激发的热血好胜心。他甚至每个冰帝的正选都还记得名字和特征。忍足感到吃惊。他自己都没记那么清楚。

送手冢走，忍足在回办公室路上没忍住悄悄抽了根烟。烟燃尽时他叹了口气，趁没人发现把烟头塞进了花盆里。

有时他想，是不是越想记住什么越会记不清？有双眼睛看着他，有一头金发在晃，有一颗泪痣在闪耀，但拼在一起就模糊了，只知道是那个人。

就不是很想见到他。觉得自己愚蠢。又还是会想，说不定什么时候就会碰见呢？就跟碰见手冢、碰见其他熟人一样，他是医生，他们是病人。

……如果一直待在这里，全日本医学最发达的地方，总有一天会碰得到的吧？虽然盼望别人生病似乎很不好，但忍足确实有过隐秘的期待：人人都有生老病死，总要跟医生打交道。

然后他转念一想，迹部那种背景，说不定全靠私人医生……私人医生多半比不上我们这里的科研力量，可遇重疾那家伙八成直接出国看病了……我到底在干嘛呢？

 

事实证明，再有钱的家庭也不想舍近求远。

忍足不怎么关心经济，但医院里的护士可是八卦爱好者，总有想着钓金龟婿的，老早就做了充足调查，迹部景吾属于她们时常变动的排行榜上常客。忍足不得不知道他早期在家族企业里崭露头角，后来辟出来执掌了新的投资基金，搞风投一把好手，财经周报上了几次封面，最近在和一个女星热恋怕是要死会了……总归是个名人。

所以当迹部景吾真的出现在医院时，忍足就想：完蛋，主任安排的保密工作看样子是完不成了。

迹部伸介早早住进了VIP的特护病房，夫人陪着一起，还有几个保镖护工。迹部景吾是下午到的，黑着脸直奔病房，开门时忍足正陪着笑脸给他妈和他爸讲术前注意事项。一句“术前风险”刚说了一半，抬起头就看见迹部家少爷风风火火地闯进来，眼睛在他身上扫了一圈眉毛就立起来了。

忍足立刻闭嘴。

迹部：“爸，你突然住进来怎么都不告诉我一声？不是我今天临时回家管家告诉我我都不知道！”

迹部：“爸，我们不是说好了去美国看吗？霍普金斯医学院都联系好了。”

迹部：“这医院不行，这么重要的手术交给这么年轻的医生，能行吗？”

暴风骤雨一般没带停顿。他甚至都没看忍足一眼。

“你出去一下，我要跟我家人谈话。”手一翻，赶客的举动，完全罔顾他才是在忍足地盘上的客人。

忍足顿了顿，低头看了眼手里的病历。他看向迹部伸介，正巧他的病人也正看向他，没什么表情，但眼睛跟某人真像啊。

“迹部先生，您目前的情况我们不建议坐飞机长途跋涉，会引起血压变动。搭桥手术是已经非常成熟的手术，我院每年要做千例，成功率极高……”忍足开口，带着得体的微笑，注视迹部伸介。

“极高是多少？”迹部提高了声音。“不是百分之一百难道要拿命去赌那1%吗？”

忍足并没被他打断，他放缓了声音，忽略了迹部，只是看着他父亲。“90%以上。”他说道。“您的血栓情况比较严重，有可能在过程中遇上破裂，这种情况会非常危险，危及生命，为此我院也准备了最精英的血液团队待命。”

久美紧张地绞起手。迹部景吾已经冲到了病床前，就差一把把忍足揪起来扔出去了。

“我们主任会全程主刀，我是他的副手忍足侑士。”忍足继续说，完全不为所动。“您的情况比较复杂，核磁共振和CT都没法完全看清血管走向，明天我们有心外科主任和我们一起对您的情况进行会诊，制定手术方案。”他微微倾身。“感谢您对我院的信任，我们一定全力以赴。请您早点休息，不要情绪激动，待会儿护士会过来给您量血压和抽血，我明早8:30再来看您。”

然后他起身，也没看脸色阴沉的迹部景吾，只对久美欠身问好，走了出去，轻轻关上门。

 

忍足在打发走第三个来找他探听迹部消息的护士后刚刚来得及给自己冲了杯速溶咖啡，迹部景吾本人就找上了门来。

忍足在心里叹了口气，面上却没什么表示，低眉顺目装作喝他的咖啡，结果太烫，烫得舌头一阵发麻，不得不咋着舌抽气。这才没办法，抬头看那大少爷。

迹部脸色依然不大好，但比刚才和缓——毕竟他爹的决定，他生气也没用——而忍足终于有机会近距离看他。

隔了张桌子，迹部居高临下，表情不豫，气压很低。忍足手里还端着马克杯，烫得咂舌。总之不是个重逢的好情景，但忍足居然在那当口走起神来，模糊地想：呀，这家伙没长歪啊，有钱人真好，保养得真不赖……眉毛是眉毛眼睛是眼睛的，当然并不是说别人的眉毛就不是眉毛了，但毕竟是迹部景吾，总归不大一样的。风尘里转了一圈也没见灰的那种……

迹部说了两句什么，见忍足发呆没接茬，刚下去一点的脾气又上来了。“忍足侑士——”他压低了声音。

忍足也不知道为什么，明明他再清楚不过这是小景发火的前兆，却无法控制地笑了起来。他一笑就没法再忍住笑，竟一直笑了下去。

迹部愣住。过了几秒见忍足没有停下来的趋势，握紧了拳头，脸色青白。“……你有毛病吗？”

忍足想，我有毛病不是两三天。天要亡我能怎么办？

他止住笑，用手指擦了一下眼角，干的。又咳了一声，回到工作状态。“迹部先生，我理解您的心情，但目前您父亲的病况，我院确实是他最好的选择，请相信我们的判断。”忍足说，坦诚地摊开手。“坐飞机会导致血压变化，他的血栓比较严重，有破裂可能。搭桥手术作为成熟手术方式我院经验丰富……”他顿了顿。“如果您不想资历浅的医生参与治疗，我会申请回避，由更有经验的医生接手。”

迹部盯着他看。忍足觉得自己毫无破绽。

“没必要。”迹部硬梆梆地答道。“我需要有专业人士随时告诉我情况。”

他从忍足桌上拿了张便签，又拿了忍足写病历的圆珠笔，刷刷写了一串号码，折返过来按在忍足面前。“我的私人电话，随时可拨通。”想了一下又加了一句。“每天晚上7:30给我汇报情况和进展。”

忍足接过，迹部用一种不太能忍受的表情看了他一眼，又开口道：“拜托你们了。”

虽然他表情和语气都半点不像求人，忍足还是很吃了一惊。迹部说完就转身走了，一如既往地不留余地。

 

结果第一天忍足就失约了。毕竟迹部伸介再怎么伟大也是他手上二三十个病人之一。他早上陪主任查房会诊还记得要给迹部打电话，下午上了台手术，比预想中复杂，就扔在了脑后，等下手术台都8点多了，摇摇晃晃刚走到自己办公室打算搞个泡面应付一下，发现好几个护士都朝他诡异微笑，这才把大少爷的嘱咐想了起来，顿时头皮有点发麻。

迹部果然在，还坐在他椅子上看手机。翘着脚神态自若，仿佛故意从他面前一遍遍经过的护士们都不存在。

忍足把一沓病历往桌上一放，迹部抬起头来。

“抱歉，迹部先生，忘记跟您汇报……”

迹部不在意地挥手。“本大爷问了你们主任，知道你在手术。”他起身拿外套。“走，吃饭去。”

忍足想推脱，但第一站了五个多小时确实累，第二他也真饿了没力气反抗，由着迹部把他拖进私车。

迹部带他去了一家法餐，因为当然他大爷就是要吃法餐，明明忍足诚恳地表示他只想快速吃碗拉面填肚子。等菜上来的途中是最尴尬的，不痛不痒地聊天，迹部说生意忍足不懂，忍足说点医院里的事，迹部倒是听得很专心。

他们并没有提网球。曾经那么激烈地深爱过，付出一切去追求的东西时隔这么久来看就跟他们的关系一样，无非是人生早期的冲动，应该可以笑着怀念，像说轶事一样聊起。但他俩谁都没说，都像成熟的、刚刚认识的精英人士那样，在表面的客套话中聊着无关痛痒的话题。

迹部叫他“忍足医生”，忍足心不在焉地想他到底有没有用那种近乎绝望的语气喊过他“侑士”。太久了，他已开始怀疑自己记忆的真伪。

迹部渐渐沉默下来。忍足觉得他终于开始怀疑法餐绝不是这时候最好的选择。幸好服务员知情识趣，用过多的面包和酒水堵住了他们的嘴。

一餐勉强吃完。迹部还想送他，被忍足婉拒，他说地铁更快，就把迹部留在餐厅门口，走进四通八达的地铁站。

夜班地铁是醉汉、晚归的补习班学生、颓唐的加班族、约会太晚的男女们的世界。忍足把头靠在窗玻璃上，看窗外黑一阵，亮一阵，有人下车有人上车，广告牌上幸福家庭生活一闪一闪。

他想：小景啊，小景啊。

 

当人活过了两个十五岁往后，青春期的事情就记得不太清了。只有一些片段和印象，比如冰帝蓝，那种介于青和靛青之间的颜色。冰帝蓝在秋天时候最好看，叶子黄了，天很高远，在红土的网球场上打比赛，黄色小球抛得很高，跳起来时如同融入天空，有震耳欲聋的加油呐喊。

冬天时候冷得鼻涕都要掉下来，不得不一直跺着脚，真的完全不想动，还被拖去跑圈，跑到筋疲力尽快要感觉不到自己的耳朵，脸都冻僵的时候忽然下雪了，买了热巧克力，太烫嘴，把杯子放在雪中接掉下来的雪花片片，看雪花融化在热气里，被念这效率也太低了吧，转过头就尝到冰凉的嘴唇里渡过来的温热牛奶。

夏天虫鸣一直不停，哪怕在夜晚。太热了，出了很多汗，领口打得很开，几乎露出半个胸膛，因为讲了什么笑话一直笑，笑得颤抖，吻痕仿佛被蚊子咬的包，若隐若现。装模作样地念莎士比亚的台词，说请不要对月亮起誓，手指紧紧地缠在一起，指甲修剪得很圆。

春天的时候在吵架。其实并不是争吵，单方面的斥责。“滚吧。”樱花和树枝一起落下，脸很疼。转身走掉的时候明明快要死掉了，却自以为男人得保持帅样，不可以回头。就真的没有回头。

小景有线条优美的小腿，小景弯曲肢体就像在空气里游泳一般自在，小景有玫瑰一般的香气和玫瑰一样的刺。小景悲伤的时候也会哭，笑和发怒的时候像火在烧。没有人可以忘记小景。没有人。

有些花开得太早，因而是禁忌的，不允许结成果实。

爱是什么？无用的欲望被放大的借口罢了。

 

第二天，忍足照常上班。因为这就是成熟的职业人该做的事。他一一查房，询问病人感受，等到了迹部伸介的病房，多待了一会儿。迹部伸介不愧是大企业家，进退有度，气质非凡。他有一半英国血统，看起来比景吾更像西洋人。他对忍足很和蔼，对忍足说的治疗和身体状况照单接收。

“忍足……忍足侑士是吧？”伸介沉思了一会儿。“总觉得很耳熟，以前在哪里听过？”

久美在旁边接话。“我也是第一次见到就觉得很耳熟。您莫非……是景吾的那个同学忍足？”

忍足垂下眼睛。“我以前跟您儿子同在冰帝网球部。”

久美高兴了起来。“呀，那还是真的了。景吾以前可喜欢网球了，差点要去打职网。当年在冰帝读书时候是网球部部长，那时真是天天吵着要打球，您跟他一定有很多共同的回忆吧？”

“迹部景吾先生以前是我们所有人仰望的对象。”忍足答道，带上了一点笑意。“每一个人都很信赖他。他总能带领我们走向更高的地方。”

久美笑起来，用手捂着嘴。“景吾也很高兴有很多好朋友，时常跟我们讲呢。那几年我觉得是景吾最开心的几年，至今都很高兴在他成年前有这么快乐的一段时间。我记得有叫慈郎的，还有日向……也有忍足君你。”

忍足顿了顿，心虚起来。“当时年少无知，也没帮上部长什么忙。”

“总是说着侑士啊侑士的，说你是很好很可靠的人。”久美说。“说到耳朵都起茧啦，没想到竟然是在这种情况下见到。”

忍足笑着欠了欠身。

久美感慨着真好呢，命运呀，还能和儿时的玩伴碰上是难得的机缘，说着说着感慨起来，又说忍足君要继续跟景吾做好朋友啊，那孩子年纪大了之后就很少再交到那么好的朋友了。

忍足一一答应，应付过去，等出门才觉得自己手心里全是潮潮的冷汗。

他自嘲地笑笑，做朋友倒是最简单的事了。想放下才是真的难。

 

晚上7：30忍足一屁股坐在办公椅上，准时给迹部发信息汇报情况。医学术语解释了几句，中规中矩，字斟句酌。发完之后他长舒了一口气，端着半凉的咖啡喝了起来。

他快喝完的时候手机响了起来。迹部打了电话过来。忍足接了。

“我在医院。”迹部说。“刚给爸妈送了点吃的。过来找你吃饭。”

忍足想说不用了吧我想吃拉面啊昨天那顿吃得我消化不良……迹部已经挂了电话。

跟他相熟的小护士凑上前来，露出笑容。“哎忍足医生，你跟那个迹部景吾很熟？给介绍一下？”

忍足拍给她一沓病历，瞪她一眼，小护士哭丧着脸走了。

没一会儿迹部迈着大长腿过来了，见他坐在位子上没动静，挑起眉毛。

忍足叹口气，起身跟他出门。

“先说好，我真的只想吃拉面。”出门忍足就说。迹部倒也没反对。俩人坐上车，开去了忍足家旁边的一家拉面店，忍足点了个辛辣，吃得满头大汗，迹部点了个原味，还是斯斯文文，把他讨厌的葱一根根挑了出来。吃完结账，忍足买的单。“昨天你请了。今天总得我来吧。”他笑着说，肚子吃饱，心情就变好了一些。

拉面店门帘一掀，往晚风中一站，就得是说再见的时候了。忍足看了眼迹部停在不远处的车，隐没在黑暗的街角，再往后300米就是他的公寓。他转过头，迹部看着他，眼睛被拉面店泄出的灯光映着，黑闪黑闪。拉面店的门帘脏兮兮的，迹部的一头金发被风吹乱。

忍足忽然就心软，想这大少爷都做到这一步了。

“你父亲的病不用太担心。我们医院最好的精英专家，哪怕去美国也不会更好了。”他说，掏出烟来，并不点，只是夹在手里，另一只手在口袋里摩挲着打火机。

迹部点点头，没说话。

“我今天跟你妈多聊了一会儿。”忍足说。

“她跟我说了。”迹部答道。他似乎是嗤笑了一声。“你总是很讨中老年妇女的欢心。”

“她说你很寂寞呢。”忍足说，终于忍不住把打火机拿出来，刮了几次，没点着火。

迹部伸手，从忍足手里拿走了他的烟。他把烟叼在嘴里，用自己的火机笼着点燃了，抽了一口，吐出一个烟圈，然后转过了头来。

他就那样看着忍足，没有笑，等待着，夹着忍足的烟，火光在黑暗里鲜红一个点。

忍足移开了视线。他看向不远处自己的住处，听见自己的声音说：“我家不远，你如果有空的话，可以上来坐坐。”

 

忍足家在31层。电梯门合上的时候迹部走上前，从下往上扫了他一眼，睫毛一扇，下一刻嘴唇就印了上来，只是嘴角而已，却一下就把火点燃了。等电梯到了31层时忍足不得不用手撑住电梯门才能把他们俩都挪了出来。气喘吁吁地进门落锁，甚至都想不起来衣服是怎么脱掉的，祈祷明天还能穿着完整。

他们飞快地冲了个澡，忍足被水一冲，稍稍冷静一点，想这他妈好不了了，但迹部也好不到哪里去，眼睛不知是不是进了水，通红通红的。他的牙很尖，在忍足肩膀上落下圆形的印子，几乎咬破弄出血来，忍足疼得缩，也没躲，把他压进床垫时听见迹部小声咒骂。扩张做得很潦草，因为忍足没什么耐心，那位大爷更没有，两根手指戳一戳就当润滑，几乎是硬生生地挤进去。疼得迹部小腹上的肌肉都痉挛了起来，伸腿想踢忍足，被握住了脚腕，弯折了下去，忍足猛一用力，全部送了进去，把迹部整个下身都死死钉住了。

迹部痛得叫出声来。

“迹部先生这里咬得我很紧呢。这么想我吗？”忍足故意说，抬高他的腰，让迹部能看见两人的结合处。他被卡得很疼，但知道迹部更疼，因为有血已经流了下来，顺着迹部肌肉漂亮的小腹往下流，在弯折的皮肤皱褶处改变了方向。

迹部嘶嘶抽气，疼得动都不敢动。他狠狠地瞪着忍足，明明是很愤怒很凶恶的眼神，眼角却渐渐红了，眼睛里一点一点地蓄了泪，晶莹的，映得他眼睛蓝得滴水。快要掉下来的时候被他一把抹掉。随后他咬住了嘴唇不让自己发出声音，伸手捂住了眼睛，转过头去，再也不看身上的人。有闪亮的痕迹从他的面颊划过，落进了手里，一瞬就消失了。

忍足的心一瞬间碎成了千万块，再也没法复原了。他立刻后悔，松开箍住迹部脚腕的手，伸手去够他的手，被迹部打开，再去够，又被打开。

“迹部……”忍足叫他，声音都哽咽了。“迹部，”他不敢动，怕迹部痛，又不敢出来，怕迹部再也不原谅他。“……小景，我求你。”

他甚至不知道他在请求什么。好像迹部就是这样，每次他请求什么，总会得到应许。他是他的私人神祗吗？

“……我要杀了你。”迹部终于出声。他喘出一口气来，闭上眼睛缓缓调整呼吸。忍足摸着他的腿让他放松，慢慢撤了出来。一点血落到了床单上。忍足起身，找出医药箱，套上医用手套，掰开迹部的腿给他上药。

迹部大剌剌地躺着，盯着他的动作看。忍足把手指探进去小心地旋转，感受伤口，又抹了伤药进去仔细搽好。刚做好处理忍足直起身来，迹部就把腿一抬，架在了他肩上。

“舔。”迹部说，指了指自己刚软下去的小兄弟。

忍足看了他一眼，俯下身去。

他努力地用嘴取悦迹部，太久没做他不算太熟练，也许还用牙磕痛了，但迹部似乎得趣，胸膛渐渐起伏，喘息起来，伸手按住了他的头，指甲卡进了头皮里，拉扯着他的头发控制他的动作，一点轻微的痛。

迹部并没有花很多力气克制自己，他射得很突然，忍足被呛到，咳了好一会儿才平复。

他起身穿衣，给自己倒了杯水漱口，又给迹部倒了杯水。

迹部接过，若有所思地看他。

“我明天早班，6点之前要到医院。”忍足说，顿了顿。“你今晚最好静躺，就别回去了，动来动去伤口容易裂。好好睡一晚会好很多。我去睡沙发。”

迹部哼了一声，并没有反对意见。

 

忍足早上走的时候迹部还在睡。忍足倚在门边看了他露在被子外面的一小撮金发好一会儿，悄悄关上门。他拿出一套全新的毛巾牙刷放进卫生间，想了想，又找出新的内衣内裤，叠好了放在上面。

这天医院特别忙，一桩连环车祸，伤者众多，急救科人手不够前同事把他拽去帮忙，刚缝完肠子就又要进手术室给主任做副手缝心脏。马不停蹄，以至于下完手术才意识到中饭也没吃，眼睛都快花了。

晃悠着走到迹部伸介的病房打算例行公事地慰问，却发现来了一大群人围着病床，气氛有些紧张，迹部伸介表情严肃。久美对他示意快点出去。

忍足前脚刚出病房，就听见迹部父亲的声音：“就是因为景吾是我儿子我才不会允许你们这样干！”

忍足顿住脚。

他知道他不该听下去，但事关迹部景吾，他总是格外在意。经济的事情他不大懂，但医院里泡久了也知道政治：一群元老想劝伸介退休，让景吾接任——听上去是好事，但条件是景吾要放下手里的投资基金回到集团，由董事会监督辅佐。

多半是看中景吾手里会下金蛋的鸡了。元老们人多势众，理由众多，你一言我一语，句句都是为你身体考虑，伸介说话的声音越来越激动，忍足一看不对，再次推门走了进去。

争执一时停了。忍足定了定神，微笑地对迹部伸介说：“护士室监测到您数据突然升高，我赶过来看看，您没事吧？”又转身对其他人说：“抱歉，因为迹部先生需要术前静养，今天的访客时间结束了，请诸位回去吧。迹部景吾先生表示在他父亲静养期间公务交由他处理，诸位可直接与他联系。”

他带着不容置疑的医生姿态上前，给迹部伸介做血压和心跳检查。其他人也不好说什么，纷纷告别。忍足特意把检查时间拖得很长，直到最后一个人离开病房，方才松开手，摘下听诊器，说没什么问题了，请注意保持情绪。

“忍足医生，谢谢你。”久美弯腰致谢。

忍足连忙也弯腰。“我只是尽我职责。”

“今天的事情，麻烦请不要告诉景吾。”久美抬起脸来。景吾有她的轮廓和明艳的嘴唇。

忍足愣了愣。

伸介插了嘴。“忍足医生，感谢你的照顾。但我家的事情，还请不要插手。”

忍足顿时觉得脸火辣辣的。他忙不迭地道歉，起身想走，久美拉住了他。

“你是个好医生，也是个好人，景吾也很看重你。但真希望我们是在别的场合遇见。”久美说，面有歉意，松开了手。

忍足一句话也没再说，低头再次鞠躬，走出了病房。

迹部当天晚上没来。忍足想了想，给他发信息汇报伸介的病情，隐去了争执一事不提，只说有过剧烈变化，建议景吾敦促他父亲少操心工作上的事情。

迹部过了一小时才回他信息，只有一个词：Thanks.

 

迹部伸介的手术日期定在一周后，这一周内迹部景吾都没有再出现，忍足又不好意思再向久美打听。久美虽然看起来和蔼可亲，毕竟是景吾的母亲，迹部家的女主人，非常精明，忍足不想她看出什么端倪来。

到了手术当日，久美特意化了妆，整理了头发，穿得整整齐齐，坐在手术室门外。几个科室的主任全部出动，全副武装，围着迹部伸介，忍足只用负责递递钳子之类的活儿。血栓如他们意料之内那样已经非常严重，也如他们意料之中那样破裂了，不得不开胸放血，全员都紧张得大气不敢喘，主任脸上都有汗珠来不及擦。

血流了很多，尖嘴钳用了好几个，还是堵不住，时间一点点流逝，心跳也在变慢了。形势开始变得严峻起来。主任深吸了口气，示意忍足出去让家人签病危。

忍足抿住嘴唇，手套上还是伸介的血，鲜红鲜红一片，虽说早见多了生死，但这毕竟是迹部父亲。

他褪掉了手套，整理了一下无菌服，开门走了出去。

久美一看开门就赶快迎了上来，景吾也到了，他正走上前，看到忍足的表情，就立刻加快脚步，上前一步，把他妈拽住了。

“情况不是非常好。”忍足说，开始跟他们讲解术中遇到的情况，努力不去看久美的眼睛。

他拿出页夹，把病危通知书拿出来递到他们面前。“我们在竭力抢救，但，如果发生万一……”

久美一下就激动起来，就要冲上前来。“什么万一？什么万一？！”

迹部一把抓住他妈妈，护到身后。他脸色很差，但还算镇定。“忍足，你告诉我，几率有多大？”他问道。

“这种我们无法说……”

“是不敢，还是不能？”迹部追问。

“情况是这样的，我们只能保证我们会尽全力。”忍足尽量维持着面无表情，声线平稳地答道。

迹部仔仔细细地看他，忍足没有躲开视线。迹部的蓝眼睛深不可测，紧紧锁着他。忍足知道他只要展现一丝犹疑迹部就会看出来。良久，迹部深吸了口气，从他手里拿过笔，龙飞凤舞地在通知书上签了名。

久美捂着脸哭了起来。

忍足点头表示感谢，拿着通知书，转身正要进去，听见迹部在身后轻声说：“请救救他，侑士，拜托了。”

忍足的脚步迟疑了一瞬，让手术室的门在他背后再次关上。

感谢上帝，最终的结果尚好。虽然花的时间非常长，心脏几乎停跳的时候忍足终于想办法堵住了出血，让主任得以有办法完成搭桥。失血过多不可避免，迹部伸介昏迷着进了ICU。

出来告知结果是主任做的，忍足站在他身后，听他把过程描绘得凶险，又多么辛苦地化险为夷，久美听得眼泪又在眼眶里打转，景吾一手揽着母亲，一手伸出来和主任握手，说着感谢的话。忍足躲在后面只觉得疲惫，想快点回去休息，刚才他差点被血溅到眼睛，幸好有眼镜挡着，但只来得及匆匆擦过，搞得眼镜上面模糊一块。

没留意迹部把手伸到了他面前。忍足抬起头，刚握住他的手，迹部手一带，紧紧拥抱了他。

忍足愣住了。其他人也愣住了。毕竟忍足只是个副手，还有好几个主任站在旁边呢。

迹部抱他抱得很紧，几乎能感到紧贴着的心脏跳动。忍足慢慢笑起来，也伸手回抱住他，抚摸他的背拍了拍，感到迹部轻微的颤抖。

迹部推开忍足的动作和抱住他时一样突然。他抬起头来时已经又是那个无懈可击的迹部景吾了。带着骄傲的铠甲，微笑着一一跟其他人握手握过去。

 

迹部伸介在ICU里住了一个多星期，迹部景吾每天都来，期间签掉了明年对医院的大额项目资助单。主任乐得眉开眼笑，又想起什么似的问忍足，你跟迹部公子认识？忍足点头，国中同学。主任语重心长，这个机缘难得，迹部公子是个豪爽人，你要多跟他交朋友。

忍足心里苦笑，大家为什么都觉得我们能交起来朋友？有几个分手后还能做朋友？

忍足依然负责了迹部伸介的日常检查。伸介躺在单间的ICU里，醒来之后就有点无聊，逮到忍足来查房就找他说话，明明脑子还没清醒运转，说话都说不清楚，还是要说，说本大爷还活得好好的赶快让我回病房，你一个小医生想对我怎样，不许乱看啊……忍足说着好好好，您再休息一会儿，一边给他收拾滑脱的面罩一边想他总算知道景吾的臭毛病都是跟谁学的。

迹部后来就每次上医院看完他爹就直接往忍足那里去了。他好像打定主意跟忍足说话比跟主任要有效得多，喜欢靠在忍足的办公桌挡板上听忍足讲情况。恢复期漫长，其实也没什么可讲的，无非血压观测，每天看着一点点好。几句话就能说完的事，忍足花了点心思掰碎了讲，这样迹部就会多留一阵。几分钟而已，忍足却总惦念着，一有空就往办公室里跑，生怕他在出诊时错过了大少爷的来访时间。

迹部伸介是每日可见地好起来了。从ICU里出来，VIP病房又住了一周即可出院。同时也意味着迹部景吾不会再出现。此次手术惊险，怕是以后也会避开他们医院。主任生怕这尊摇钱树跑了，又觉得忍足态度不甚积极，特意让人通风报信，景吾一出现就跟上去到病房陪笑，忍足识趣避开。这让他见到景吾的时间更少。

 

终于到了办理出院手续的日子。好几个主任都在伸介病房里等着准备做康复告别，忍足也整理好病历，想着可能以后没机会再见了吧，心情有点低落。

结果景吾没出现，来的是桦地。桦地现在还在跟着他吗？！忍足吃了一惊。久美热情介绍说这是我们公司的桦地经理。桦地和主任们一一握手表示感谢，主任们相当失望但还维持着风度。忍足看着看着心里暗笑，想着不愧是迹部。

打包好，桦地扶着伸介，一群人送迹部老爷和久美上车，桦地留在最后，忍足递病历单给他签过，没忍住笑意就露出来了。

“桦地，好久不见。”他说着跟桦地握手。

桦地也很高兴，握得很紧，摇晃他的手。“忍足！”桦地长得非常高了，看起来像巨人一样。

“真是难得，没想到你还跟着迹部，这得有……30多年了吧？”忍足问。“总助吗？真是让人羡慕！”

桦地摇了摇头。“我没做少爷的助理了。现在在集团里负责分公司，今天是被叫过来的。”

忍足愣了一下，很快调整过来。“那也超棒了！有机会一起喝酒吧。”

桦地点头，再次上前拥抱了一下忍足，方才放手，走进车里，跟伸介他们一起离开。

主任目送他们离开，转身回去，路上有点失落。“这家人很难搞呢。”他感慨道。“有钱人就是很麻烦啊。”

忍足没搭腔。

主任看他一眼，恨铁不成钢。“你呀，明明很有才华和能力，为什么不更努力一点？其他人挤破头想做我的副手，做疑难案子，想往上爬。你倒好，什么事都做，什么案子都接，真那么医者仁心就多花点时间在重点的事情上吧。医生也不完全是看病这么简单。”

忍足只是盯着医院光洁的地板。“也没有那么夸张。”

主任哼了一声，没再说什么。

等回到办公室，忍足坐在位子上发了会儿呆，他想这就是结束了吗？这应就是结束了。并不是所有旧梦都适合重温。他失去过很多机会，也放弃过更多，他并不是受命运宠爱的天之骄子。

 

然而当天晚上忍足下班回家正打算点外卖，手机里来了一个新信息，来自迹部景吾，只有一个时间和地点。时间是半小时后，地点是城中某著名餐厅。

忍足不可抑制地笑了起来。

他从家赶到餐厅所在地花了四十几分钟，所以理所当然地迟到了。迹部这次选了个和料，被侍者带进优雅的小庭院里时忍足的心跳就开始加快了。脱鞋，走上长长的铺着细席的走廊，拉开画着萱草的纸拉门，迹部坐在桌前正在喝茶，看到他，微微点头，端正了坐姿。

忍足一边鞠躬表示迟到抱歉，一边脱下外套，放在旁边，在迹部对面坐了下来。

迹部抬手示意侍者上菜，精致而昂贵的料理被装在一个个小碟里送了上来。忍足主动拿起温好的酒壶给他倒了杯酒，也给自己倒了一杯，盈盈的酒液在杯里晃荡，映着他自己的脸，变化扭曲着。

“令尊回家还是需要多多休养，至少这一个多月不要操劳工作了。”忍足说，还是从迹部父亲的病开始说起。迹部点点头。他穿着灰色的格子羊绒衫，领口露出一截米白的衬衫领子，整个人显得异常干净。

忍足并不是个话多的人，应酬客套还行，但面对迹部这些并没有什么用，迹部虽然健谈，但不想说话时也是惜字如金的人。结果只能沉默吃饭。虽然料理当然非常美味，可没人心思是专门放在吃饭上的。迹部专程费事花钱把忍足找出来也肯定不止是为了感谢忍足对他父亲的照顾。

“虽然这事儿不该我多嘴……”忍足吃完了主食，等着甜品上来时终于忍不住开口。“令尊年纪大了，搭桥虽然能得到缓解，但如果保持这种高强度的工作，还是非常危险。他快四十岁才有你的吧？以他的年纪，确实是早应退休享福了。”他顿了顿。“我不想干涉你们的家事，只是继承的事情确实应该考虑了。”

迹部看了他一眼。“我知道。”他答道。“如果不是知道你，忍足，本大爷还以为你被那群老家伙收买了呢。”他喝了口酒，晃荡着杯子，垂着眼睛想了想。“真继承也不是什么难事，就是规矩更多了呗。”

他把杯子放下，忍足又给他满上。

“可能这次回去之后就要签正式的移交协议了。”迹部说。他笑了笑，但笑意并没有达到眼底。“但想吞我手里的东西，想控制本大爷，也还是要掂掂自己有没有这个能力。”

忍足没说话，对着他遥遥举杯。别人家的争权夺利他不好置喙。

“但这样做之前，我会结婚。”迹部突然说。

忍足的手紧了紧，又松开。“那恭喜你。”他停了好几秒才能开口说话，从善如流，佩服自己竟然没有让声音发生变化。“是铃木女士吗？”

迹部摇头。“她不是我女朋友，只是绯闻炒作而已。是另外一家的千金，要扳倒老人家，恐怕需要更多势力支持。”

忍足哦了一声，低头喝酒。所以他在期待什么？迹部也算好心，亲自告诉他，断了他的念想。他只是觉得深沉的钝痛从心里一点点蔓延出来，胃也开始疼起来，刚吃进去的山珍海味都泛成酸水，搅和得他呼吸不畅，必须得花大力气才能克制着自己不要失态。

“很好啊，要有自己的家庭了。”忍足说着，竟然还能笑得起来。“虽然是政治联姻，但也可以找到幸福的吧。人选定了就是时间地点了吧，提前告诉我，要给你准备礼金我可得多攒点钱。”

迹部盯着他看了两秒，忍足觉得自己的笑容在他穿透性的视线里一点点崩裂。然后迹部转过头去。“……别笑了，难看死了。”

忍足登时崩溃，只能装作不胜酒力，用手捂住额头。但终于还是装不下去了，疼痛快要撕裂他，他不得不伏在桌上，指甲嵌入了手心，几乎流出血来。

“……你是个混蛋你知道吗？”良久，迹部说。

忍足当然知道。他混蛋的事情多了，不止迹部这一桩。但其他人总好聚好散，也就迹部，在他面前就装不下去温柔好人，总得不了好，要搞得遍体鳞伤。当年是他提的分手，是他先退缩了，如今想要逃开的也总是他。迹部做错了什么？无非爱他。时至今日，依然一颗赤子心，没半点隐瞒。

“……对不起。”忍足说。说出来的时候眼泪就落下来了。止都止不住。

迹部沉默着，不知道在想什么。过了好一会儿，才喝掉了自己的那杯酒。

 

吃完饭，忍足也平复了心情，至少在面上已经完全冷静了下来。

迹部买单结账，出门忍足穿好外套刚要告别，想着以后也别再见了吧，他是绝对不会去迹部婚礼的——迹部叫住了他。

“呐，最后一次，你来不来？”迹部示意了一下停在一边的私车。“你明天休假吧？”

忍足低头想了想。他大概知道这会发展成什么样：他们会上床，他会陷下去，他会做迹部的秘密情人，也许很多年，直到他们俩相互都没法再容忍对方，再伤筋动骨地分开。不同的是这一次，忍足知道他会被毁掉，再也没有力气像少年时那样再爬起来。

他三十好几了，早该安定下来，年轻人的游戏早玩不起。可那是迹部景吾，无论多少次，无论经过多少年，忍足拒绝不了他。

他说：“好。”

然后走向了自己的深渊。

他们在车子里就把手指缠在了一起，迹部没什么耐心地把微凉的手放进忍足衣服里摸索，忍足吻他的下巴、喉结，让他的玫瑰香气进入自己的鼻腔，深深呼吸，晕头转向。

迹部带他回了家。迹部大宅如同电影里的庄园，华丽庄严，迹部拉着他在仿佛有一千个房间里的走廊里跑了起来，忍足都来不及看清墙上的装饰。他把忍足拉到最后一间，沉重的木门推开，羊毛地毯柔软，迹部两步就把忍足扑到中间那个也许是个古董的四柱床上去了。

嘴唇撞到了一起，鼻子也撞痛了，但很快都找到了合适的位置。迹部的吻总是激烈的，包含着舌头和牙齿的复杂舞蹈，令人同时感到窒息和血液沸腾。一吻结束忍足就被挑起大半，迹部松开他，跨坐在他身上脱衣服，露出漂亮的腹肌，白皙的胸膛。忍足根本没法把视线从他身上移开。迹部注意到他的视线，舔着嘴唇笑，说：“来吧，让本大爷什么也别想。”

忍足闭了闭眼，伸手把他拉了下来，吻他，直到迹部也喘了起来，急着要扒他裤子。至少这次忍足做了充分的润滑，无论迹部多不耐烦也好好的完成扩张。等终于可以进入时迹部一把把忍足按倒在床，自己慢慢坐了上去。

“你别动，看就好。”迹部说。他喘着气，慢慢适应，等稍微放松一点就抬起腰来，再往下坐，嘴角噙着说不上是嘲讽还是自傲的笑。“你得记住……本大爷的样子。”

忍足差点就因为这缴械了。他不得不深深呼吸，控制自己。迹部微微蹙眉，手撑在床上，忍足伸手去握他的手，跟他十指交叉，握紧了。

在他们初尝禁果的青春期，忍足其实并没有多少机会跟迹部做爱。年纪毕竟还小，还要避人耳目，也没什么技巧，难得做到最后迹部都喊痛，后来就只相互解决了。时隔多年再这样肢体交缠，两个人都早已成熟，也知道各种取悦床伴的技巧。到了这一刻，存心想享受，也知没有明天，就使出了浑身解数。或许是因为绝望，反而放开了一切，只知道用身体去感受、用眼睛去观察，嘴唇、耳垂、泪痣、坚挺的鼻子、脖子上的青筋。听他呻吟着叫“侑士……”，终于忍不住起身把他拉了下来，张嘴咬他胸口的果实，感到迹部的兴奋和甬道的收缩。

“我爱你。”忍足说。永远爱你。他想。有点奇怪自己为什么现在才说。明明是这样简单的一句话。更何况反正床上乱情，说什么都不当真，对不对？

“我爱你。”他说，他抚摸迹部的胸膛，他的腰和腹，他肌肉结实的大腿，秀美的小腿。属于他的那个神祗降落凡尘，以肉身满足他最疯狂的幻想。他翻了个身，把迹部放倒在床，抽了出来，又冲进去。迹部颤抖着，眼睛又红了。

“我爱你。”他说。这个男人，他失去太久了，久到他都快忘记他的气味，并不是玫瑰香，而是只属于迹部景吾的气味，他只呼吸过几次，就中毒了，深入骨髓。为什么要叫他遇见他？为什么要叫他再次遇见他？为什么不放手，为什么……连逃避都做不到？

“我爱你。”他说。小景，小景，属于过他，现在在他怀里，马上又要消失，他所能拥有的是多么稀少。每一个成年人都应该习惯这个。爱上谁，燃烧青春的热情，失去谁，化成灰，又醒过来，再次燃烧……可要多久才能习惯这种痛苦，要多成熟，才能说，我一点都不孤独，一点都不怕再次失去？

“够了，侑士……”迹部终于开口，声音带了哭腔。“够了。你想杀了我吗？”

如果真的能一起死掉该有多好？忍足闭上眼睛，俯身把额头磕到他胸口，感受他跳动的心脏。如果这一夜就是最后一夜，如果再也不用看到明天的太阳。如果没有未来……就没有吧。人只要有一口气就能活下去，并不是靠见鬼的爱情。

他伸手去抚弄迹部的勃起，帮助他兴奋，迹部不让他弄，用手肘抵着他，想把他的手打开。忍足没有松开。

“不要忘了我，小景。”他如叹息一般说道。手里技巧地揉搓着，加快速度，帮他射了出来。

“……你这混蛋，忍足侑士……你这混蛋……”迹部低声骂道，捂住了自己的脸。

忍足低头，把那点精液抹在自己手心里，他把自己从迹部身体里抽了出来，稍稍撸动一下，就也达到了高潮。他闭上眼睛，眼前一片星光闪耀，脑子空白了一片，真的如同死亡。等他睁开眼，眼前还残存着刚才的星星，让他几乎看不清自己的动作：他喘着气，把两个人的精液混在一起，粘稠的一滩。他抬起手来沾了一些给迹部看。

“你看，小景。这样，有人说，这就是同性恋的婚礼了。”他说，虚弱地微笑，泪流满面。

“……我恨你。”迹部终于哭出了声。

两个人平躺在床上，黑暗里听着彼此的呼吸渐渐平静。忍足想过离开，他也应该回去了，但一点点也好，他想多留一会儿。过了好一阵，他以为迹部睡着了，却感到他的手伸了过来，顺着忍足的腰往下摸他的腿间，热热的呼吸吐在脖颈后。

“来吧。”迹部低声说。“距离天亮还有好几个小时。”

忍足闭了闭眼睛，随后翻身，抱住迹部，找他的嘴唇。身体交叠着相互摩擦，听见他叫自己的名字，吮吸皮肤留下红痕，幻想能多留几天的印记。

抵死缠绵不过如此了。

忍足是看着天光慢慢亮起来的，被子和床单已经被蹂躏得不成样子，汗水和体液弄得到处都是。情绪和身体都被掏空，感觉心里一片空茫。但是不想睡，不敢睡。迹部躺在那里，意识也不甚清醒，只还间或看他一眼，让忍足知道他还没醒着。

“我该走了。”忍足最终说。

“太早了，司机还没起来，路上没车。”迹部答道。“你睡会吧，吃完早饭再走。”

忍足没再坚持。他也实在精疲力竭，他和迹部都已经过了整夜狂欢的年纪了。

 

忍足醒来的时候是猛然惊醒的，从黑甜乡到醒来毫无过度。因为太突然而低血压，头晕目眩了好一阵，有一刻不知自己身在何处。随后他看到过于繁复的花纹，明显不属于自己家的床柱，紫红色的帷幔，感到温热的身体贴着自己。他花了一点时间回味，确认昨晚不是做梦，方才转身。迹部已经醒了，但并没有起来，只是披着睡衣，靠在床头捧着本书在读。

“早。”忍足说。

“早。”迹部回答。

“我睡了多久？”

“也没几个小时，现在9点不到。”

昨晚上过分亲昵，现在的过分自然反而显得有点奇怪。忍足闭上眼睛还想再睡一会儿，迹部起身，去浴室洗漱。忍足听着他的动静，渐渐也没有睡意了，干脆起身。他的衣服扔在地上，皱巴巴的，估计没法再传穿，但他俩身材差不多，借迹部的一用也没什么大不了。

迹部洗漱完就出来换衣服，背对着忍足，一点也没顾忌。忍足看着他背上腿上不少痕迹，估计要留好几天才能消，有种原始的占有欲愉悦地跳动了几秒。他走上前，揽住迹部的腰，迹部自然转头，和他接了个吻。

“洗个澡，你臭死了。”迹部说，推开他。“换好衣服下来吃早饭。”

忍足思量了下是不是所有迹部的床伴都有这种优待。但随后决定还是不要再折磨自己了。

他冲好澡，在迹部巨大的衣橱里翻了半天，找出一件蓝衬衫，一条卡其休闲裤，随意地套上，就开门走了出去。

找到迹部家餐厅花了忍足一点时间，可他随后就马上希望自己并没有找到——与他预想中不同，餐桌前不仅仅有迹部，还有迹部伸介、久美，以及……桦地？？迹部只给他留了一把空位子，在自己旁边。

忍足想溜，但装没看见已经迟了。迹部已经看见了他，眼睛一眯，忍足只好硬着头皮乖乖上前，拉开椅子坐了下来。

“忍足医生，”久美跟他打招呼，示意管家上菜，还是和和气气，忍足心里七上八下，只好客套着说话，问伸介的身体状况。伸介坐着轮椅，吃着自己盘子里的点心，已经快吃完了。

忍足的早餐上来。面包烤至半焦，双面煎鸡蛋，水果，一碗麦片粥，标准健康早餐。边上景吾和他父亲就公司业务小声说话，日英夹杂，时不时转过头跟桦地说两句，桦地还是一如既往发挥他出众的记忆力，对迹部的意见表示支持。忍足低头安静吃，装作他出现在这种看似和乐融融的家庭氛围里是很正常的事。

他吃得很快，吃完后管家就自然收走了盘子，换了一杯橙汁。忍足刚喝了一口，就看到对面久美在观察他，不由得停了下来。

“景吾来留宿的朋友很少呢。”久美说，用餐巾擦着形状优美的嘴唇。

忍足只好干笑。

“每次看到忍足医生你，似乎都不是很合适的场合。”久美道。旁边景吾的话自然停下了。

“景吾是迹部家的继承人，我和伸介唯一的儿子，我希望你能明白这一点。”

“妈妈。”景吾开了口。

“是的，这点我一直非常清楚。”忍足坐直了身体。

“景吾要结婚继承家业了。”久美说。“我想女主人不会喜欢丈夫的朋友穿着他的衣服出现在早餐上。”

忍足低头，默不作声。

迹部在桌子底下伸手握住了他的手。只抓了一下，就松开了。

“妈妈，是我带他回来的。”景吾说。“我跟他很多年了。你可以问桦地。桦地，是吗？”

桦地点头。

“我希望你想清楚。”伸介开了口。

“我有我的打算。”景吾答道。

几个人都没再讲话，气氛剑拔弩张了起来。

忍足有点坐不住，但并不是因为景吾父母的这种压力，而是他蓦然发现——迹部当真了。就像当年那样，当真了。

明明他昨天还在说最后一次。明明床上说的话全都不能相信。明明他知道忍足是这样一个自私怯懦的混蛋。

这事实上令忍足惶恐的同时也深受感动。迹部对他抱有的信心总比他对自己抱有的信心更大，他都不知道为什么。那个迹部景吾哎。从多年前开始，在一大堆乌泱泱打网球的小伙伴里，半大的迹部就像个大人那样，第一个揽着他的肩说，这是忍足侑士，我们的天才！骄傲得好像是他发现的似的。他对每个人都这样说，久而久之，忍足自己也相信了，好像我还是有天分的嘛，就算不认真也没什么关系……虽然只是小小的天分，远不能支撑他打进职网，但毕竟是这点天分，让他能够站在迹部身后半步之遥的距离，看到他汗湿的后颈，眼前只看着前方，金发像太阳闪耀。偶尔回头，注意到忍足的视线，会笑起来，兴致勃勃地说，本大爷没说错吧。

也是迹部，在忍足还在为自己喜欢上同性的部长而纠结的时候扬起下巴，说喂，本大爷等你很久了，你到底要不要试一试？然后凑上前来，亲在他的脸颊上。

为什么当年他没有更相信自己一点？就像迹部相信他一样。

忍足有点想笑，又觉得不合时宜，但眼看着伸介的脸色变差，他那不合时宜的叛逆也冒了头。

“很抱歉，”他说，伸手把景吾放在桌上的手按住了。迹部转头看他，有点吃惊。

“无论景吾是否结婚，其实都不是我考虑的部分。”忍足说。“真遗憾我并不是很在乎伦理。景吾想做一件事，你们也知道，没人可以拦他。我呢，没他那么厉害，但我们做医生的，比起过程更看重结果。事实就是，他总会找到我，而我不会拒绝。就是这样而已。”

久美表情有点变了。“你……”

忍足叹了口气，站起身来。“我很抱歉让你们难做。但婚前知道总比婚后知道要更好吧？”

“你这样是会害了他你知道吗……！”久美抬高了音量。

忍足刚打算转身，听见这句话，停了下来。他转过头，看到迹部，虽然他没什么表情，但显然已经紧张了起来。

他又看向桦地。桦地一如既往，眼神清澈。

“十六岁那年，我因为相信这种’你会害了他’的论调，做了很多蠢事。”忍足说，低头笑了笑。“桦地，还记得吧？谢谢你啊，那时候陪在小景身边。”

桦地低声答了一声“是”。

“我被忍足家逐出家门，多花了很多年才做到今天的位置。问我后悔吗？后悔的。真的，几乎每一天都在后悔。”忍足说。“后悔的不是关于我自己，是我浪费的时间。是我错过陪在小景身边的机会。我真的很羡慕桦地，能一直跟着小景，而我没有坚持相信他。是，我依然会为伤害他的可能性而放手，但我不会拒绝他，永远不。我只能做到这一步了。”

久美不再说话了。

“我真的很抱歉。”忍足说完，鞠了一躬，转身离开。

他走出迹部家门没几步，就觉得冷。走得太匆忙，没穿外套，为了帅气又不可能转头去拿，只好继续往前走，指望打辆车赶快回家，但居然一辆车都没打到。

他抽了抽鼻子，头被风吹得发胀。他想哎呀，这下把迹部老爷太太都给得罪了，主任要是知道了，肯定要气死。但并没有很担心，反而很高兴。全身都轻松了一般。反正他表态表完了，剩下麻烦事都扔给景吾了，怎么处理是他的事。

他沿着河岸走了几百米，被一辆黑车追上，窗玻璃下降，迹部的脸露了出来。“上车。”他朝忍足喊道。

忍足耸耸肩，钻进了温暖的后座。

迹部也只套了件毛衣就出来了，头发还支棱着，睡眠不足而脾气暴躁。桦地坐在他们对面，手里拿着迹部的外套。

“嘿，桦地，又见面了。你也被赶出来了吗？”忍足心情很好地跟他打招呼，桦地老实点头。忍足没忍住笑了起来。

等忍足坐下，把手脚都暖和了之后迹部才开始说话：“老实讲，我爸妈一直以为我是跟桦地一对。”

忍足顿了顿。“没有吗？”

迹部翻了个白眼。“我们从三岁就在一起了——三岁！太熟了，下不了手。”

桦地在旁边咧开嘴笑。

“而且桦地很讨女生喜欢。对不对，桦地？”迹部说。“他约会过的女生比本大爷还多！”

忍足暗自想确实比起迹部这种花蝴蝶个性，个子高大性格宽厚的桦地看上去更有安全感。

“铃木女士——对，就是那个跟本大爷传绯闻的，其实是桦地女朋友。”

这下忍足大吃一惊。桦地不好意思地笑起来。迹部哼了一声。“快结婚了吧，是不是呀桦地？本大爷的保密工作也快结束了。”

他们就桦地的婚事聊了一会儿聊得兴起，桦地到了公司门口，先下了车。后车厢里就剩他们两人了。

“……所以，你家人怎么说？”忍足这才敢开口问。

“我还是要接手集团，但现在这个事一闹，老头子打算再撑两年，至少让我不被董事会吞了。”迹部答道，捏着自己的指骨，发出咔哒一声。“哼，两年？一年本大爷就会收拾干净他们。”

“那婚约怎么办？”

“嘛，本大爷比较喜欢男人。”迹部说。“圈子里不少人都知道。如果放出风声我要结婚继承集团，董事会不想我找女方撑腰，自然会想法把消息散出去坏事。”

忍足张着嘴不说话。他飞快地想了下，他俩昨晚上……确实没戴套。这让他医生的神经条件反射地紧张了一下。但他马上意识到，迹部哎。

迹部看出了他心中所想，露出了被冒犯的表情。“你以为谁都能爬上本大爷的床？本大爷是那么没品位的人吗？！”

忍足就笑，笑着笑着就要蹭到他身上。“当然不是，迹部大爷嘛。”

“本大爷还没嫌弃你呢！”迹部余怒未消。“不是因为你哭着求我，一时心软才收了你！”

忍足当然不承认，只是一直笑，笑个不停。想小景呀，不愧是小景。

车子开过一座桥，然后是又一座。开到高架上时忍足眼尖忽然瞄到远方一个建筑，兴奋起来，指着窗外叫：“看，冰帝！”

迹部顺着他手指的方向瞟了一眼，果然是冰帝那个高高的钟楼，似乎还能看到网球场。如果不是距离太远，或许还能听见啦啦队震耳欲聋的加油声。他得意地笑起来。“你才发现吗？现在也还不是本大爷的对手。”

而忍足看着他明艳的侧颜，不得不伸手把他的脸转过来，吻他脸上难得一见的青春神色。

 

 

-end-


	2. side B

 

晚上八点钟，大学附属医院依然灯火通明。迹部坐在车子里，停在大门不远处，用手提电脑收发邮件。他看了下表，忍足下午上手术现在还没出来，估计又要迟到了。

又过了十分钟。忍足出来了，和同事说着话，走下台阶告别分手，才三步并作两步来到车前，开了门，坐了进来。

“不是说了你不用来了吗？”忍足说着，带进一股消毒药水味道。

迹部合上手里的电脑。“本大爷想来就来了。”

忍足就笑，从迹部带来的纸袋里找东西吃。

“待会儿去我那里？明天早上我看门诊，不用太早起。”忍足打开饭盒，对着熟悉的形状皱眉。“……这莫非桦地做的？怎么现在他连给我的饭团都一起做了？”

“新婚练习。”迹部答。“本大爷是特制的，已经吃过了。”

“不知道为什么，我心情有点复杂。”忍足说着，咬了一口，咀嚼着咽下去，又找出咖啡喝起来，已经冷透了。

咖啡喝到一半，迹部命令司机启动。车子缓缓前行。

“好吧，今晚上你准备了什么惊喜？如果是《廊桥遗梦》这种本大爷拒绝。”迹部问，看忍足把最后一个饭团塞进嘴里。

忍足好容易咽下去，噎得翻了个白眼，缓了好一会儿才能说话：“或许你会愿意看《莫里斯》？”

迹部叹气。“你能准备点不是老片、不是爱情片、不是同志片的新鲜东西吗？”

“那你想干什么？再像上次那样打球打到半夜我拒绝。”

迹部陷入了沉思。“算了，《莫里斯》就《莫里斯》吧。”他抬手放弃。“总比天台吹风看星星好。中途扛不住睡着了不许吵醒本大爷。”

忍足笑。往自己嘴里扔了两颗薄荷糖，凑过来吻他的脸。

 

也是在再次跟忍足交往后，迹部意识到，两个人都不一样了。

年少时的爱情，带着荷尔蒙冲动的味道，是朦朦胧胧的梦境，也是最初的热血和纯粹。迹部天之骄子，只知道想要什么就要攥到手上，忍足看起来很冷静，其实也什么都没想。少年的爱仿佛清流，随时随地都会围着人打转，一点落石就会勾起涟漪，迹部第一次知道忍足无可救药的浪漫主义，虽然总在嘲笑他，但有哪个少年不会为浪漫心动，不会为浪漫所暗示的永恒倾倒？

他们曾经偷偷地跑到学校楼顶放烟花，也曾对着演莎士比亚的剧，用网球拍做剑，幻想自己是骑士、国王、悲情的伯爵、伤心的情人；相互抄作业的时候忍足在他的希腊文课本边上留下蹩脚的俳句，用他的名字做藏头；他们有自己的秘密基地，桦地都不知道，忍足经常带着书在那里睡觉；他说要去打职网，要去打全国大赛，忍足那个懒人为了追上他而拼命训练……那时的迹部，总觉得前方有路有光，只要挥手就能得到响应，不用回头就知道被人支持，就算吃了败仗，爬起来就好。

他总觉得成功是必然的，他想不出任何不该他成功的理由。迹部景吾聪明伶俐，性格坚韧，如此早地显露才华，得到大家的信任，每一个人都喜欢他。连他的爱情都光鲜又漂亮。他有令人艳羡的一切……他有什么做不到？

然后关键的比赛他输给了手冢，不得不按家里安排放弃职网道路出国留学，和忍足说好了在英国相聚，可忍足没有来。他飞回来找他对质，忍足只给了他一个冷漠的背影。

比赛的输赢迹部并不计较，手冢是个值得尊敬的对手。放弃职网道路虽然心痛，但继承家业也是他的职责。可忍足的离开如同背叛，迹部回到英国后大病一场。

人生中第一次全身心付出的爱恋，并没有如童话故事说的那样幸福结局，结束得毫无征兆。迹部倒在异国他乡的宿舍里发着烧，把桦地赶得远远的，意识时断时续，哭一会儿又笑一阵，终于明白问题并不在于他做错了什么。

某种意义上的第一次彻底失败。在后来的很多年里迹部想起来，还是恨得牙痒。

他当然没让自己闲着，不久找了新的女朋友。长得非常美，性子也跟他一样的高傲，经常吵架，但迹部并不是个随便的人，也是真的动心，分分合合拖了很久。最终的分手不太愉快，那女孩发现了忍足给他留下的一些东西，歇斯底里起来，迹部终于失去了耐心。等分手后他留下来收拾，一些无聊纸条，多半是上公共课时传的，忍足略带倾斜的字体写小景，下课去基地，有惊喜！小景，晚上来我家看球赛吧！日本对俄罗斯！景chan，快读法文课本第三章第四排。迹部自己的笔迹写Idiot，被忍足划掉，改成了iloveu……一些看到都觉得幼稚和愚蠢的东西，发黄的电影票根，公园门票，干掉的银杏叶，一束小麦，一根四叶草，几首手写的情诗，拙劣的手作纪念品……一个打到磨损的网球，上面用圆珠笔写了个“O”。迹部手一抖，全扔进了垃圾箱。

他后来还是去看了法文课本。“ _这里还有我的心，它只为你而跳动_ ”。

——无法原谅。

 

网球渐渐打得少了。毕竟不再以此为职业道路发展，而家族的重担在肩上，在上大学之前迹部就已经进入了金融领域的学习，也一直在国外发展不怎么回来。两次恋爱失败就不再像以前那样克己复礼，读书的时候学会了喝酒泡吧，压力大就出去玩，带不同的人回家，渐渐偏好男性多于女性，爸妈从不知道。

迹部出手大方，长得漂亮，对他着迷的男女不少。他交往过富家公子、超级模特，也交往过普通的大学生和一见钟情的陌生人，慢慢意识到，他真的很不擅长维持亲密关系。性是很简单的事，但爱真的很复杂。人们爱他的钱和头脑，也爱他的好皮相，但并没有多少人能忍受他的性格和突发奇想。男人们觉得他可爱，像金丝雀，却没发现他其实是捕猎者。女人们喜欢他潇洒风度，品位良好，却不堪忍受他的缺乏情趣和挑剔。他讨厌谄媚相信真诚，却总会疑惑：这会不会变成第二个忍足侑士？用钱会更简单、更长久吗？

在经历过这一切之后迹部终于感到厌倦，回了国，从爸爸那里拿了一笔启动资金，加上之前自己赚的，利用国外经验和人脉搞风投。他胆子大，眼光也好，赶上科技浪潮的好势头，几个重大投资赚得盆满钵满。迹部集团常年做实业，董事会趋向保守，不太看得惯太子爷搞金融和互联网这些风险操作，对他颇有微词，畏于迹部父亲还在当权，不敢直接说，等迹部父亲身体一开始不好，流言蜚语就四起，想用更听话的职业经理人代替。

爸妈其实是说你开心就好，有自己的事业发展，不必非要继承。迹部却不答应，他一辈子都冠着迹部继承人的名字，不可能让集团假手他人。董事会逼得紧，要用早期持股协议低价买迹部的公司，迹部先一步上了市，稀释了股权，董事会气得跳脚，就开始稀释迹部一家的集团持股，要把他们家架空，双方正僵持着，父亲一个激动，住进了医院。

于是时隔多年，迹部景吾再次遇上了忍足侑士。

 

迹部当然知道忍足一直在做什么。冰帝的校友会他常年赞助，桦地负责了很大一部分资料收集工作。他从他回国后陆陆续续以前的朋友都联系上了，毕竟冰帝贵族学校，如今各人在自己领域也是精英。他跟幸村有过生意往来，还时常和慈郎一起吃饭，偶尔还会跟手冢和不二打球，当做锻炼。他只是再没见过忍足。虽然每个人都会跟他说，忍足啊，很厉害呢，在大学附属医院，需要看病的时候去找他，他很乐意帮忙。迹部总是笑笑说那是很方便，但并不想去医院见同学啊。

他有时候也想，为什么不去见一见，如果见过了，也许就可以把执念放下——时至今日，早已不再纠结为什么会被抛弃，但心里一根刺始终扎着，时间太久，长进肉里，在他纵情欢乐的时候，子夜失眠的时候，站在路边看车流疾驰，会仿佛突然看见忍足冷漠的脸，如冰棱突然戳了一下手心。

忍足可能已经变化很多了，早不是多年前那个清俊的少年，可能早已天才不再，变得泯然众人，不再有让迹部提起兴趣的必要，毕竟连迹部自己都变了这么多了。金融市场打滚多年，他也学会了周旋，见过太多尔虞我诈，也早不再轻易交付信任，算收益成了本能，估计风险如呼吸一般正常。他是个成功的商人，超过一般意义的成功。而成功是什么？多年前打球迹部就知道，并不是不会输，是赢的几率更大。而他并不觉得现在的忍足，有跟他对上一局的资本。

知道老爸心脏病发住进医院时迹部吓了一跳，冲过去的时候其实还没想到那么多，等推门看到忍足才想起来这家伙也在这医院，好死不死还负责父亲。真是气不打一处来。正在焦头烂额的时候碰到初恋前男友，偏偏还不能发难，迹部一口气怄下去花了好久才平复。

他总以为，他得找个合适的机会，烛光晚餐，风景绝好，他迹部大爷潇洒自如，把自己成就甩他一身，告诉他，你算个屁，当年是我瞎了眼。

更糟糕的是，只一眼他就认出忍足来了。明明都那么多年没见，他甚至努力忘记忍足的样子。结果还是认出来了，而且以迹部阅人无数的眼光来看，还是很帅，是迹部进医院这一路看到的人里最好看的。

简直气得要死。

 

后来迹部回去跟桦地诉苦诉了半个多小时。他理智知道忍足出现非常正常，他很帅也很正常，毕竟人小时候就是个帅哥苗子，做诊断很专业看起来有点帅也很正常，毕竟他是医生，但情感上……迹部景吾深深觉得，这不该是这样。凭什么他被忍足魇了这么多年，那家伙还能这样正常，该死的这样帅？

桦地摸着下巴沉思。“或许再看看？可能只是表象？”

迹部哼了一声。“一定是绣花枕头。他以前就是草包。”

第二天迹部又去了医院，先跟几个主任会谈，讨论治疗途径，忍足不在，他一开始还想那家伙果然不行，没资格到这种高级别会议。可听烦了弯弯绕绕的医学解释，主任想要讨好他的心思过于明显，他倒觉得昨天忍足不卑不亢的态度值得赞赏。

他装作不经意地问起了忍足，主任以为他担心忍足不够资格，拍着胸脯打包票，把忍足的履历好好吹了一通，说是他们科室的青年才俊，常年在一线的手术医生，疑难病例做过很多，手上功夫全科第二。主任说，第一当然是我本人。所以我来主刀，他做副手。而且忍足医生很有亲和力，也适合和病患沟通，是我们医院最受欢迎的明日之星啊。迹部嗯了一声，想那家伙如今是走这种路线的了？然后又想，好像以前也很温柔的样子——他只记得疼痛的部分，更早之前的几乎都刻意忘了。现在回想，似乎也是有过好时光的。

他找到忍足的办公室，忍足不在，护士上前来解释忍足医生上手术了，一个儿童心血管的手术。既然在忙迹部也不好说什么，他倒也不想走，就在他位子上坐着玩手机。过了一会儿，一个挂着实习牌的小护士凑上前来，给他端了一杯咖啡，红着脸找机会跟他讲话，迹部耐着性子听。

“忍足医生真的超级帅了。”小姑娘说，没话找话。“而且人超级好。虽然看起来很严肃，没什么表情，但其实很热心，很多事情找他他都会帮忙，我们科室可能就他加班最多。虽然不是主任级别，但私下里大家都说主任在重点培养他接班。有很多医生，你知道，虽然很厉害，但完全不顾及别人，忍足医生就不会，很照顾病人情绪，也很保护我们。”她脸红红地说。“就是太好了！根本很难抢！好多病人指名要他。经常有病人家属迷上他，我们这里经常收到花呢。所以您不用担心，您父亲的病交给他是没问题的啦。”

迹部盯着忍足桌上一束白玫瑰，以他的标准来说太小也不新鲜了，上面一块牌子，女子娟秀的字迹写着 忍足 侑士 医生样 。

“……你们的医疗训练没有告诉过你们，不能给病人家属任何绝对保证吗？”他说。用手拨弄了一下那块字牌。

小护士一惊，立刻闭了嘴，逃窜一样跑开了。

迹部继续坐着，刷手机上的新闻，心思却飘远了。所以照这样说，忍足真的挺好。并不是迹部幻想里始乱终弃世故贪婪的人。也是，毕竟这么多年了……如果抛开他俩那一段说不定还能正常交往，毕竟多个医生朋友总是有利的。这样想着，他竟一直等到忍足下班。

忍足看起来挺疲惫，脑子也不太动的样子，任由迹部把他拉去了豪华餐厅。迹部叫他忍足医生，听他掰扯医院里一些事，心照不宣地装初次见面大家都好。忍足比他印象中瘦，微微缩着背，眼睛藏在无框眼镜后，看不分明。迹部端着酒杯时仔细看了他的手，骨节分明，指头细长，是一双非常好看的手。

迹部有一刻想：他还真的是本大爷喜欢的类型。又转念一想，莫不就是因为这家伙我才偏爱桃花眼手指漂亮的美人？真是见鬼。

拉拉杂杂说着有的没的，迹部花了很久看对面熟悉而陌生的男人。

在迹部说起什么商场上的有趣事情，而忍足没有跟上时，有一个奇妙而尴尬的停顿。忍足看了他一眼，移开了视线，专注于自己的小羊排。而迹部忽然意识到：忍足在装。

这一发现一开始令迹部雀跃，好像终于发现了忍足的破绽，接下来只要乘胜追击撕下他的假面具就好——他却没想过，撕下之后会看到什么。

他渐渐安静了下来，把更多精力放在不动声色的观察上。他一直很以自己的观察能力为傲。

在他对菜品发表了什么尖酸的评价，冷笑着说着什么时，他终于捕捉到了那个瞬间——

忍足看着他，笑着，眼睛却忧伤得像哭了一样。

迹部的刀叉在盘子上轻微一顿，发出咔啦一声响。他闭上嘴，看着盘子里狼藉的冷炙，失去了报复的心情。

啊，原来忍足并没有放下。

知道了这一点之后，并没有意料中的胜利感，反而有点心酸。这么多年了，他前进了，忍足还在原地打转。

 

当天晚上回去迹部躺床上翻来覆去睡不着，想生意的事，父亲的病，也想忍足。真正的忍足和他幻想里那个冰冷模糊的影像相距太远，如此鲜活真实，以至于迹部不得不承认，就算没有过去那一段他也会被现在的忍足所吸引——还是好气啊，为什么偏偏是他？

迹部并不是个会重温旧梦的人，只是抱着想睡他一次的实用主义态度，毕竟床上最能展现一个人的真实，如果好，收获一个床伴当然不错，如果不好，借此认清断念，对他更没损失。于是第三天又去约了忍足，忍足请的拉面，油腻腻的并不合迹部口味，但人间烟火气里的忍足好像更生动一些，比昨天见到的冷面医生更有血气，让迹部的心跳也不由自主地加快。姿态就主动了些，忍足当然也不是傻子，接过了他的暗示。

接吻的时候有点过分美好，迹部的大脑就开始宕机，想着不会吧……等手和身体交缠到一块时快感汹涌澎湃地涌上来，竟是许久未曾感到的，才后知后觉：可能这次没这么容易脱身了。

迹部条件反射地气急败坏起来，想着快点结束吧，他真不该出现在这里。结果忍足比他更失控，迹部终于意识到这没法简单收场。有些旧账毕竟还是给翻起来了。当年的委屈刺痛他这么多年，说着去死吧混蛋，本大爷不稀罕，却也因此没法忘。听见他叫“小景”时还是会心颤，难受得要死，想我们他妈的在干什么呢？

真是如列车出轨一样轰隆隆就压过去了，知道要倾覆，知道大难临头，眼睁睁的，没法阻止。

早上迹部起来时忍足已经走了。迹部在他房子里转悠了一圈，看他独居的生活，萧瑟得没什么人情味。虽然是高档公寓，但只有最简单的摆设，冰箱里空空如也，连杯牛奶都没有。如果不是架上成排的医学书，迹部会以为是哪间连锁酒店。

不知道为什么，有点心疼。随后想，心疼他干什么，每个人的生活都是自找的。

 

父亲在进手术室之前跟迹部谈了一段长话。母亲在旁边听。

核心思想就是迹部需要认真考虑继承集团的问题了。董事会难缠，个个都是元老，迹部伸介影响力下滑，景吾的能力虽有，但不在集团内做事，不能服众。如果要继承整个集团，单靠伸介的意志较难推动，景吾需要作出取舍，要么把手里的公司并进集团，以此换选票，要么寻找外援，用外部力量控制董事席位。两者对他风险都很大，很有可能丢了自己的公司也得不到支持，也有可能外部力量控股迹部集团，翻脸不认人把他们一家踢出局。

而且要继承公司，迹部景吾需要结婚。强有力的联姻对迹部地位的巩固非常重要。妈妈提供了一个短名单，迹部基本都见过，世家子女，彼此也都知道自己的义务。当下就从家族利益角度商量出最合适的人选。

妈妈长舒了一口气，展露笑容，说终于可以放心了。你长这么大除了桦地就很少带人来家里，因为做什么都很好，总是尽力满足我们的期望，就觉得私人生活我们不该再插手，其实很担心呢。

迹部垂下眼睛笑着答道，你们开心比较重要，爸爸保重身体，接下来请交给我吧。

当天晚上收到忍足一如既往的情况汇报讯息，迹部盯着他的信息想了半天，最后没回。知道结局的事情有什么必要再留多余的念想？

父亲手术当天，迹部开会耽误了一会儿才赶到医院，妈妈说已经进去了，就在外头等。等待最令人焦躁，好的不好的应急预案脑子里过了一大圈，手术中的牌子一直亮着，心里在数秒。

门一开，出来的是忍足，迹部的心就往下一沉。他知道正常程序，如果好了会直接送出来。这样……多半是意外情况。妈妈已然慌了，迹部只能硬撑，听忍足语气平静地讲术中情况，无非凶险，需要签病危通知书。迹部虽然有心理准备可还是心里打颤，毕竟那是爸爸，他们还有太多事需要做。

他看着忍足，忍足平静、坚定，面无表情。迹部想看透他，却发现做不到。忍足穿着无菌服，带着帽子把额头完整地露出来，眼睛亲切而严肃，说着不熟悉的术语，医生的专业性在他那里表露无遗，代表了迹部所无法控制的领域，凛然不可侵。迹部终于明白了小护士的意思：在这种时候，真的会忍不住从他身上寻求保证和力量。他深吸了口气，冷静下来，签了字。看着忍足转身走了进去。

寄希望于别人这事儿迹部并不擅长，尤其是生死之间，但在围着父亲的这一群人里，迹部发现自己竟然最相信他，如救命稻草一般。

 

手术成功后迹部给医院捐了一大笔钱，其中有一大部分是为了忍足。他当然没明说，只对主任说感谢，希望成立基金用于培养青年医疗力量。主任连连点头，说明年有机会用这笔基金送年轻医生去美国进修。

迹部想，这样，欠的人情也还了，以后两不相见，各走各的道路，挺好。

他知道忍足那点心思，在父亲出院前也就多花了点时间去看他，看忍足一天天地生动起来，讲个病情也能多扯些有的没的，笑得也变多了，看起来真的挺开心。其实这也是在迁就自己，毕竟他的结婚流程已经提上了日程。

有时候也希望能多相处一会儿，但随后又清醒过来，何必给自己和他人一个不切实际的幻想。毕竟事业生活，要解决的问题实在都太多。

父亲出院那天，迹部让桦地代替去了。他不是个很擅长告别的人，所以宁愿不说。

与此同时迹部约了结婚对象吃中饭。西园寺家的二小姐淳子，有华族血统，比他小四岁，也留过洋，在都厅上班。他们之前就在家族聚会中见过几次，双方印象不错。

坐下落座后，客套寒暄了几句，就不免要谈到婚事安排。淳子虽然留过洋，但被保护得很好，一看就是专心相夫教子的类型，只是顺着迹部的话说，说到婚礼还是忍不住有少女般的憧憬，脸红着说这些母亲会决定的。

迹部心里叹了口气。虽然非常可爱，但不是他喜欢的类型。他始终偏好那些更有挑战性的对象。他可以给她优渥生活，让她如公主一般享受，但他没法陪她一起做梦。多半还是会辜负了吧。

“那淳子小姐对我有什么要求吗？”迹部问。

“景吾先生只要做自己舒服的事情就好了，我没有什么要求。”淳子乖巧地回答。

迹部也只好客气笑笑。没有要求反而更棘手。如果是前女友可能会要他陪，如果是忍足的话……他强行打住了自己跑远的想法。

送走了淳子，迹部站在餐厅门口抽烟。跟这样的女人过一辈子并不是不可以，单纯一点也会更好控制，只是……多少会不甘心吧。

 

最后又没有忍住把忍足约出来了。想着最后一次好聚好散，结果他真的是太不擅长说再见，看着对面的男人，就食不下咽，想我到底在干什么，为什么心里还是会留恋，甚至在想，本大爷为什么要和不爱的人结婚。

时至今日，他以为他可以很洒脱地告别，把自己的婚讯告诉忍足，对双方都好。但话说出口比他想象中更艰难。忍足眼睛里一瞬熄灭的光芒让他不忍去看。

忍足终于装不下去，落了泪。他也终于说了对不起，在迟了近二十年之后。

可迹部并不开心，一点也不。他终于把眼前的这男人打败了，彻彻底底地撕开了他的面具，可他宁愿他并没有这么做。太残忍了，用这样的方式看到忍足的心。

他想着过去的二十年，想他曾经多么热烈地爱过网球，废寝忘食地练习，他曾多么开心棋逢对手，在他带领冰帝冲击全国大赛时，每一天都过得如黄金般璀璨。那时他拥有一切，所有的爱恨都鲜明夺目。那时忍足一直在他身边，在赛场上陪伴着他，在赛场下用他那些蠢得要死的浪漫把戏填满迹部无论是开心还是失落的每一个间隙，以至于尽管迹部恨他恨了这么久，他想起曾经的自己，就没法不原谅他。

毕竟没有人可以恨自己的初心。有些太过美好的东西，一经存在，即成永恒。

然后就真的是伤心， _上帝啊_ ——这二十年。

……他们俩到底过了什么样的二十年？在他们俩都可以称之为成功、成熟的三十过半，为什么还会因为二十年前的旧事心碎至此？

迹部把忍足带回了自己家。他早就该这样做了。到了现在，已经不是忍足一个人的事。做爱比起缠绵更多是在宣泄，相互试探了这么久，坦诚相见时只看到鲜血淋漓——忍足在他面前崩溃，所有的冷静和克制都不要了，只知道爱他，二十年的分量压上来令人窒息，迹部心都给扯碎，明白自己真的完蛋了。

二十年前冲破冰层的河川再次淹没了他。他曾多少次试图杀死它，但人怎么能杀死一条河？只能用很多土去掩埋，试图叫它变窄、改道，期望它干涸，但时间一到，一点雨就能叫它溃堤，挟裹着之前扔下的泥土，冲出更深、更宽的河床来。

多么恶俗，这种迹部会嗤之以鼻的所谓即将失去才察觉到重要的桥段。可情绪上头，真是满心绝望。想着他们还有多少时间？婚礼的钟声近在眼前。想着我什么都不要了，明天不要来。

一直到了天亮忍足才沉沉睡去。迹部本来很困也很累，但却忽然睡不着了。他撑着酸痛的身体起来洗了个澡，回到床上时忍足翻了个身，正好面对了他。

迹部打开灯，终于有耐心仔细地、一点一点地看他，把他的每一个细节都记在脑子里。不是出于欲望，而只是单纯地想多看看他。

忍足不年轻了，虽然俊秀的骨架仍在，但操劳过度脸上过早就出现了皱纹，在他严肃的时候尤其明显。迹部伸手摸过他的眼角，有长长一条鱼尾纹。他的嘴唇干燥，无论多少吻都润不回来。

然后迹部看到忍足的鬓角，藏在墨蓝头发下面，有一点银色，他伸手去拨了一下，发现那是白发的发根，再一拨，发现了更多。迹部把他的头掰过来仔细地看，终于意识到忍足的头发其实是染的，有一半已经全白了。

忍足因为姿势不舒服动了动脖子，从迹部手里滑脱，并没有醒过来。迹部缩回手。他自己的金发也变成了金褐色，不复从前的光泽。但是……这真的太超过了。他把脸埋在被子里，死咬着嘴唇，不让眼泪流下来，但没法克制住。

集团……怎么办……侑士……金融市场，现在的股价要往上涨还有难度……如果结婚……侑士……总还有办法的……侑士……我还能怎样把公司做得更好，如果自己买入集团的股票拿到董事会席位……侑士…………总还是有办法的，一定能找到两全其美的办法，只要是问题，就一定有办法来解决……可是人不一样，侑士、 _侑士啊_ …………

迹部终于意识到，忍足没有别的出路了。这是他当年离开自己的报应吗？

他哭了一会儿，擦了擦脸，又笑起来。想没办法了。就这样吧。

一大把选择，以为未来总会更好，以为靠自己什么都能做到，其实那点缘分全都用在开头，后来不过是在找补。找不到，以为就是没有了，将就着也能过。可他迹部景吾，早习惯了什么都要最好的，将就不了。

 

早餐后迹部去跟爸妈谈判。妈妈对他的性向多少有点怀疑，但毕竟未经证实，眼下直接扔个重磅炸弹差点气晕过去。迹部下了军令状，两年内不靠外来资源以实力继承集团，爸爸虽然非常生气，但商人本能，第一个想起来的是要怎么给儿子保驾护航。

二老接受能力还没那么强，迹部也不敢在他们面前多刺激他们，尤其是爸爸刚刚出院就搞出这种事，拉了桦地赶快溜，在外头没多远把忍足捡进车里。忍足精气神都有点不一样，虽然睡眠严重不足整个人都有点发飘，但桃花眼一闪一闪，亮晶晶的。迹部心想啧，这家伙除了皮相也没啥优点了，还得花功夫养胖些，手感更好。

之后就开始交往。现在的交往当然不会像儿时那样找到片四叶草就开心得要命，一杯热巧换一个吻。成熟的交往谨慎有度，接吻在车里、电梯间，总之没人看见；总结束在酒店，或者忍足家，迹部家暂时去不了，忍足不想刺激老人家；伴随着得当的小笑话，轻微的肢体语言，偶尔调情。由于迹部经常出差忍足加班太多，变得连见面频率也不高，一个月都没有几次。

这跟迹部以往的交往经历不太一样。迹部心情好的时候是极好的情人，送女生昂贵的鲜花，带男人去海边冲浪，包下豪华酒店或度假村这种浮夸的手笔也做过，他的迷恋来得很快，也够热烈，消失得也很快。结果各种客观主观原因，对忍足好像仅限于几次晚餐，远称不上奢华。忍足不太在乎这些，迹部知道。他们甚至称不上浪漫。尽管在他们的过去，忍足可是发挥过一个少年近乎所有关于爱情的浪漫想象。

事实就是，他们几乎不谈过去。忍足有点心结，而迹部也不想旧事重提，那家伙心重，容易陷入纠结。他只想看着未来。而说到未来——他给自己的压力未免也有点太大，忙到睡眠不足是常有的事，也因此经常脾气暴躁。他当然希望自己的情人能多些陪伴，但让忍足放下自己的工作也不可能。在迹部坐在飞机上、新干线上、准备会议和谈判、因为成败未定而焦虑的时候，他偶尔也会想，他们俩这样能维持多久？聚少离多，再浓烈的感情也会变得淡漠。忍足说过只要迹部找他，他永不拒绝。可迹部累得不想找他的时候呢？亦或是找他的时候他并没有空？

尽管有这样那样的担忧，他们俩断断续续也相处了一年，迹部并没有厌倦每次去找他，他也对自己的耐心感到吃惊，忍足也尽量减少了加班时间，至少够他们周末去山上一起远足，晚上看一场电影或者打一场球再相拥入眠。

然后忍足拿到了去美国进修的名额。那家伙一开始还不肯说，觉得这一去多半又要分，差点要放弃，迹部知道之后气得跟他吵了一架，说漏嘴这基金就是为了赞助他——忍足深受感动然而坚决不从，表示我不想靠你。迹部一番好心没好报，气得跟他冷战了好几天。

忍足后来还是去了美国。走的时候搞得跟生离死别似的，迹部都被他弄得掉了几滴老泪。一开始还是电话频繁，但毕竟时差，加上忍足进入新岗位，忙得脚不沾地，就只有短短的讯息、线上留言，告知迹部自己安好。迹部第一个月还感觉正常，第二个月就觉得心慌，抽个周末飞去了纽约，把正蹲在宿舍吃泡面感觉好像又瘦了一圈的忍足拎出去打理干净，开了个房间叫了份海陆大餐就扑到了床上。各种意义上吃饱喝足之后忍足趴他身上不肯起来说想死我了，你现在有没有后悔送我出来？迹部条件反射地想反驳本大爷只是凑巧过来出差……结果看着忍足那张（只有脸可看的）脸没留心说了真话。

想的啊，真的想。虽然跟这家伙平时好像也不过瞎聊吃饭上床睡觉，但毕竟离得近，想见就见，哪像现在，还有十几个小时要飞，成本也太高了。

那一年过得真辛苦。日美两边飞来飞去，董事会发现他的野心，也步步针对，计划越来越不好展开，桦地被他派进分公司做总经理，也忙得分身乏术。有几次迹部刚到纽约就累瘫，忍足把他扛进房间用热水泡澡，给他做全套按摩，捏着他的手，说你再等等我回去就好，何苦还要飞来搞这么累。迹部嘴硬说只是因为桦地成家生子了本大爷不想打扰。忍足笑，我终于排第二顺位啦，感觉距离登顶也不远了。迹部说还早还早，你还得打败手冢国光。忍足从小就吃手冢的醋超过桦地，听这话就把迹部按床上去了。迹部享受完了意犹未尽，心说本大爷眼光还是不错的，虽然这家伙只有脸能看，但总比手冢那种冰山要知情识趣得多。

他也确实是在忍足身边最为放松，因此把飞去美国作为自己辛苦工作的褒奖。那时候差不多就知道了吧，虽然他俩是这样极不稳定的关系，但大概可以撑很久。

 

迹部花了两年时间通过多方持股表面收缩了自己公司，却逐渐抓住了集团董事会的投票权，时间比他想象中更长，但总算如计划所料。到了最后关头，几个元老意识到不对劲，负隅顽抗，什么手段都使出来了。明面上打压迹部的人手，恶意做空迹部公司股票，媒体公关上抹黑他，暗地里人身攻击都开始了。迹部差点被绑架，麻袋都套脑袋上了，亏得他身手没落下，及时逃脱，之后就加强了安保，接触他的人都得过三道安检。对方消停了一阵。

迹部本来以为对方就此罢休，却没想到他们对忍足下手了。忍足和他交往原本断断续续，没进入他们雷达，后来因为迹部美国跑太勤，还是被发现了端倪。忍足刚回国，迹部尚未来得及感到团聚的欢喜，医院就出事了。

一桩忍足做的心肌炎手术，当时成功了，但患者术后第三天突发心力衰竭去世。家属闹得很大，还上了报，把他告上法庭，说操作流程失误，医疗事故。忍足被停职审查。

迹部直觉有人搞鬼。本来前途无量的年轻医生就算查出来是无辜的，名声也会极受影响，不可避免影响未来发展。他带忍足出来散心，被记者拍了照片，消息出来就变成了迹部太子爷黑钱操作大学附属医院，公关医疗事故。迹部立刻就清楚这是针对他的。当时怒不可遏，下了狠愿要动真格的。

忍足倒是对此看得挺淡。他一直都对升等什么的不太看重，比较在意手术本身的挑战。审查期间不能行医，迹部又操心他受到什么波及，半要挟地把他打包搬进了迹部大宅。忍足反对无效，只好认了。平时给伸介做做检查康复练习，陪久美做营养餐，偶尔陪景吾打打球，倒也没闲着。久美虽然一开始给他脸色看，但忍足脾气够好，儿子又宠他宠得眼里看不见其他人，几个来回下来，也就默认了。忍足实在能干，迹部出一趟差回来，发现他已经把家里哄得服服帖帖。以至于后来审查撤销忍足回去工作，久美还有点舍不得，旁敲侧击过忍足愿不愿意来做他们家的私人医生。

到了最后阶段，万事皆要小心，需经过仔细谋划，迹部当真是殚精竭虑，每天工作超过十六个小时。因为认定了只能成功不能失败，压力极大，焦虑过度，脾气暴到一戳就着，忍足都不太敢跟他说话。结果把自己生生压病了。下属一个小失误，迹部反常地大怒，正要发作，却眼前一黑，倒了下去。下属尚机灵，立刻叫人送去医院。忍足正在值班，看到送过来的居然是迹部，二话没说立刻上手术室急救，电击板都用上了，总算救回一条命。迹部悠悠醒转的时候就看到他的情人脸色阴沉地站在门边。他刚刚问了两句发生什么了忍足突然发火，问他你到底想干吗？迹部一愣，惯性回嘴，忍足一脚踢翻输液架，冷笑着把他心电图一划，说你离猝死只差一步，这样下去不出一个月我就要给你做开胸手术，到时你得在床上躺三个月，你再撑半年我很荣幸要为你送终了。说着眼睛一红。

迹部不吭声。忍足盯了他半晌，轻轻说了一句：那样你觉得我还能活多久？

迹部没话说了。他小心地伸出手，忍足上前给了他一个拥抱。

后来就被逼着每天锻炼吃蔬菜睡满七小时。久美见居然有人能管住儿子非常吃惊，景吾翻白眼说本大爷还要人管？忍足只装乖巧当什么都不知道。

 

不知不觉，答应父亲的两年期早已过了，虽然过程有些惊险，但最终迹部也算坐稳了集团总经理的位置。桦地运营着他的投资基金，四平八稳，收益稳健增长。而忍足和他，也一起渡过了三个圣诞，两个情人节。

迹部刚主事后不久，忍足带他回了趟大阪。一大家族的人倾巢出动来围观，闹闹哄哄，谦也首当其冲，几乎把老哥的底儿给掀了，侑士差点谋杀了他。迹部倒是适应良好，觉得忍足还真是他家的异类。在侑士被其他家人绊住时，瑛士找迹部谈了话。

面对这位和自己儿子不和多年的父亲，迹部有些紧张，但瑛士出乎意料之外，跟侑士描述的“严厉凶残的爸爸”不同，是个非常爽朗的人。他很坦诚地说我那不肖子给你添麻烦啦。虽然当年反对你们，侑士跟我闹翻，吃了很多苦头，但那也是他自己的选择，不会怪你。直到现在才带你回来倒是让我很不满了，以为我不看新闻吗？我有收集迹部君的剪报哦。这几年迹部君也很辛苦吧？

迹部难得地不好意思起来，说忍足君也帮了我很多。

瑛士摆摆手，说我这个儿子有点太像我了，所以跟我处不来，我跟他讲话他听不进去，或许迹部君还能说说他：如果东京待不下去，家里的医院也很好啊。我今年就要退休了，空出来的主任职位没人接啊。

迹部愣了愣，瑛士又笑起来。不过东京有迹部君在，那家伙大概不乐意回来吧。他说着，喝了口茶。嘛，你们开心就好。

晚上回房时迹部就有点心情复杂，忍足把他送到房间休息，还以为他不习惯家里人喧闹，问他要不要住到外面去，迹部盯着他比之前好不容易长了点肉的脸，抓着他的浴衣下摆不放。

忍足觉得奇怪，但也没说什么，躺下来陪他，迹部蹭到他怀里和他接吻，没一会儿就情动了。和式的房间墙壁薄，隔壁还睡着来访的亲戚，两个人都不敢出声，忍足捂着迹部的嘴缓慢地操他，迹部给弄得流了眼泪，把忍足的手都咬破了。

之后躺在一起喘气。迹部说喂你回来继承家业吧。忍足没吭声。迹部又说，本大爷都继承了，也没那么难。说着还是有点难过。

忍足说你别听我爸瞎说。我们家又不是你家那种世袭制。

但东京的医院确实竞争更激烈。迹部说。你有这个优势为什么不争取？

忍足答我并不是为了做院长而做医生的。一开始是为了向老爹证明自己，后来证明了头衔就没那么重要。何况你以为主任也能靠血缘继承？没足够的论文和案例背书想都不要想。老头子唬你呢，不要当真。

迹部半信半疑。忍足拉了他到怀里说没想到小景这么舍不得我呀。迹部没回嘴。他确实讨厌两地分居。两个人讲了半夜小话，快到凌晨才沉沉睡去。

第二天一早侑士就去找他父亲了。态度很明确：反正这么多年你也没管我，现在也别干涉我吧。有话直接找我说，找景吾传是什么意思？

瑛士也很爽快地承认了。年纪大了想儿子了不行吗？你都快卖给迹部家了，我想要回来，有问题？侑士又好气又好笑，说你也知道我不可能离开景吾的吧，最多只能多回来看看家里。瑛士哼了一声，说同性恋没有家庭束缚不稳定，等你年纪大了怎么办，迹部怎么办，他们家集团自他以后谁来继承。侑士低头想想，那也没办法吧，也正是因为这样，所以喜欢的时候就要在一起。瑛士没再说话，只是叹了口气。

回东京的新干线上，忍足就有了心事。迹部看着窗外风景飞快闪过，想其实生活已经厚待他们了，为什么还是贪心不足？

回到东京之后忍足说他要冷静想一想，就回了他自己家。迹部说好。也没再找他。忍足几天没有消息，迹部晚上回家倒在床上孤枕难眠，越想越气，越想越委屈，想本大爷人见人爱，居然要被同一个人甩两次吗？去他妈的忍足侑士，又不是非要在这个（只有脸可看的）家伙身上吊死。于是跑出去泡吧，钱一撒只怕没有跟得不够快的小狼狗。被陌生人吻住的时候他还报复心切地想这有什么难，本来生活就应该这样有钱有闲的快乐，等给按到厕所门上要脱裤子时才反抗起来，怒骂本大爷看上去像是会在这种地方被上的男人吗？！把对方的鼻子打出了血，在一片喧哗中扬长而去。现场有好事者拍了照要爆料，迹部也懒得管，他火气没消，出门上车，叫司机开出去随便去哪儿。满城兜圈，天又下雨，在高架上堵车，迹部靠在椅背上远远看着冰帝钟楼一点光，就止不住地难过，想我们到底怎么了？

手机响，是忍足。迹部不肯接。电话坚持不懈地响，那张蠢脸在屏幕上闪，还是交往不久后迹部偷拍的，被忍足发现后笑了他好久，但因为把忍足拍得实在很好看，就拿来做了来电显示。迹部盯着看，眼前不自觉地就模糊了。

“真的不接吗？”熟悉的声音从前面传来。

迹部一惊，抬头看，发现忍足居然一直坐在驾驶座上——之前他太火大甚至都没有注意到。迹部一抹脸，气不打一处来，就要开车门下车，但车在行驶过程中，车门给锁死了。迹部提脚就揣，没踹开，还把脚弄痛了，简直窝火得要爆炸。

“想带小景去个地方的，但堵车，只能抄个捷道了。”忍足说着，违反了交通规则，把车从应急道上开进了匝道，一路超车，最后七扭八拐进了市内。迹部看着渐渐熟悉的道路心里突然有了糟糕的预感。

车子在冰帝门口停下。

已经很晚，冰帝早关门了，为了安全围墙还很高，忍足把车停在树丛边上，走出去，看着墙研究了一下角度就开始爬树。他还穿着西装皮鞋，爬树这事儿做得有点勉强，但总算是爬上去了，伸手示意迹部也跟上来。迹部嘴上说着本大爷干吗要在半夜三更翻墙啊，你被当小偷抓起来我可不救你……却也没犹豫地把手伸给他。

他俩翻过围墙，学校里一片寂静，路灯还亮着，小雨淅淅沥沥，地上一块一块的水洼反射着光。忍足没说话，抄着手走在前面，迹部跟在他身后。物是人非，冰帝也改建过数次，原本的食堂变成了室内篮球馆，教学楼也扩建过了，道路也改了又改，又是夜晚视野不好，一时间竟有点晕头转向。

这时候迹部的心跳已经不止一点点的加快了。他又不傻。忍足绕过过去那一大段从来不谈，可不代表他忘了。这时候跑回来做这种事，只有两种可能。

“喂，你要找网球馆的话，是在这边。”他终于忍不住开口打断。

忍足“哦”了一声，走了过去。

“你非要重温的话，本大爷可以勉强跟你打球，干什么非要回来一趟？”迹部说，多少有点紧张，不得不说点什么来缓解气氛。

但忍足只是在网球馆停了一会儿，他从网球馆的工具间拿了一样东西：一个锹子。

迹部差不多已经猜到他想干嘛了，他不再说话，只是跟着看。

忍足围着校园走了快一圈，才找到当时那颗樱花树，角度偏僻，原本是一块荒地，现在已经种上了花，成了一片花园。迹部叉着腰站在看忍足小心不要踩到那些花，终于走到了樱花树的下面。

“你这样特别像盗墓贼知道吗？”他忍不住说，在忍足开始挖坑的时候。

这里是他们的秘密基地。曾经有很多次迹部来到这里，忍足在这里午睡，头发散在地上，用书本盖着脸。迹部会坐下来，听点音乐，画点画，或者什么也不干，看看云的变化，在忍足醒来的时候和他接吻。忍足会从口袋里掏出各种奇怪的东西送他，讲那些他不知道从哪里听来的奇怪浪漫故事，迹部有的信，大部分不太信，忍足满嘴跑火车太多了……那些奢侈得过分的少年青春一瞬浮现，令人动容。

——“ _这里还有我的心，它只为你而跳动。_ ”

 

然后当然按照常理，忍足会挖出一个箱子，因为所有的故事都这样演，然后他们就可以热泪盈眶地抱在一起happy ending。

结果并没有。事实是锹子很小，挖半天也只能削掉浅浅一层土，忍足干了一会儿就放弃了，靠在树上喘气。

“你挖到明天早上也挖不到的。”迹部说。“搞了一身土待会儿不许坐本大爷的车。”他说着，也小心地绕过花，走到了树下。

忍足扔开锹子，抓住他的手，给他腾点地方。

“给你的那些呢？”忍足问。

“早扔了。”迹部回答。“一些破烂，谁会留。”

忍足盯着小土坑看了半晌，释然一笑。“不愧是小景呢。”他说着，蹲下身去，过了一会儿，从前面的花丛里摘了一朵花下来。

迹部皱眉，换了只脚站直了。

“是玫瑰呀。”忍足欣喜地说。直起身来。

“你是打算用这朵又小又蔫的花跟本大爷求婚吗？”迹部说。

“本来打算用旧日回忆的，这不没挖到吗？”忍足答。他闻了闻那朵花，递到迹部面前。“那你答应吗？”

迹部哼了一声，接过花，闻了闻，真的还挺香的，带着新鲜的泥土和雨水味道，一朵盛开的红玫瑰。

“要单膝下跪啊。”他说着，笑了起来。

忍足看了看眼前的泥泞。“如果在这里跪下去，待会儿就没法上你的车了。”

迹部笑着摇头，转身走出这块花园。忍足在他背后一步之遥跟上。

他们把锹子还回网球馆，又走到了球场上。迹部先几步走到网前，摸了摸那些新换的网兜，忽然听见忍足在背后叫他。

“喂，小景。”

他回头，忍足站在观众席上。

唰一声，忽然球场的灯光全都亮了，从四面八方照过来，交错地照在迹部身上。雨光在灯光照射下反射着晶莹的色彩。

迹部伸手撩过潮湿的头发，看向对面他的情人。

忍足一扬手，扔了一个球给他。迹部伸手接住。是一个陈旧的网球，不知道藏多久了，面上的毛都已经磨光，脏兮兮的，用圆珠笔写的“A”已经模糊不清。

迹部正打算扔回去，忽然觉得哪里不对。他翻到反面，在接缝处看到了一个闪闪发光的戒指。

“以前我最常待的地方就是这里，看到你在那里。”忍足指了指处于光线中心的迹部。“但是现在我要走过去了。以后也不会再留下你一个人。未来的二十年、四十年、六十年……请多多指教。”

他的头发在雨光和灯光下闪着白金色的光，藏蓝色的西装被雨打湿贴在身上，在夜色下变成了黑色，衬得尤其身高腿长。他一步步走过来，身上有泥，湿漉漉的，却是迹部见过最帅气的男人。

“……真是笨蛋啊。”迹部说，无法克制地笑了起来。

 

-end-

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
